You Stole My Stars
by RachelGoesRawr
Summary: Sequel to You've Been Gone For So Long. Violet didn't know that her life was built on lies. Everything would change once she found out she was the mate of a veela. Draco/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ This took a lot longer than it should have to write, but I do believe I know where I'm going with this.

_Review, please_.

**-You Stole My Stars-**

Violet Merope Dyvouy was a shy, but happy child. She was just about to reach her fifteenth birthday, but her intelligence matched most seventh years at Hogwarts. Her shyness was inhanced by the fact that she was home-schooled, her father not trusting any professors to thoroughly teach her what she needed to know. While this confused Violet, she never questioned him. Being home schooled mean she could stay close to her best friend, Peter. Peter was a sweet, sixteen year-old muggle boy that lived on a small farm a few miles away from her carefully hidden home. With bright green eyes and a head full of black hair, he was a charming boy with rosy red cheeks. He knew of her magical abilities, and promised to never tell others.

Violet's father was Joshua Dyvouy, a noble and humble pureblood that worked for the Ministry of Magic. Her mother was a dedicated house wife by the name of Alexandria Dyvouy. Her mother watched over her studies since she graduated from Beauxbatons with top grades in all of her classes. Her father made sure she knew how to protect herself, and made sure to instruct her correct defense spells whenever he was home. Her life was simple, but Violet wouldn't change it for the world. Wonderful parents, a best friend...life was nice for Violet.

But another thing that constantly puzzled her was the locket she carried. She didn't remember where it came from, or why she had it, but she would wear it whenever she could. It would never open, not even when she used an unlocking charm on it. After spending a big portion if her life attempting to pry it open, she gave up and wore it instead. Her parents would wince when they would see her where it, whcih was another family mystery she couldn't quite solve just yet.

But her entire life would come to a halt overnight. On June 5th, she would finally solve all of the mysteries that had been plaguing her innocent mind.

-Malfoy Manor-

When the bell tolled midnight on the grandfather clock in Malfoy Manor, Lucius Malfoy closed his eyes as he heard the screams of his son echoing through the halls. Today is his sixteenth birthday, and potentially his last. As a young veela, Draco would have a mate that was destined for him since they were both born. If the mate had died, then the transformation will kill male veela. Lucius did not know whether or not Draco would make it through the night.

For quite some time, Lucius had known the identity of his son's future mate but there had been complications. The fair Guinevere Dyvouy was sent to Azkaban and was killed by the kiss of a dementor. Before her death, she had a daughter by the name of Violet. Not only was she the mate of Draco, but she was also the illegitimate child of the Dark Lord. When Guinevere was taken in, there was no mention of a child being taken in with her. But it wouldn't surprise him if the Ministry had kept it underwraps if they managed to find out the baby's father. When Violet's father had been reborn, he asked for her mother once the attempt to kill Harry Potter failed in the graveyard. Something close to sadness reflected in those cold eyes when Lucius mentioned her death before they were replaced with that soul crushing stare.

After some time, Lucius noticed his son's screams began to die down to soft whimpers and then to silence. His hand gripped the class of mead in his left hand as he waited. Slowly but surely, his son made his appearance in the doorway of Lucius's study.

"Father, I think I need to find her, now."

Violet Dyvouy was alive. The Dark Lord had an heir. Draco was going to live.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it very much. Keep reviewing, I'll keep updating.

Chapter Two: The Hunt.

When Violet woke in the early morning, she felt quite strange. She felt as if she woke up in another person's body. Her limbs felt foreign as she used her arms to push her body up, her blanket falling to her waist as she did so. Violet sighed as she pushed her left hand through her hair, not noticing how long her hair had grown overnight. Her knees popped as she stood up, her legs four inches shorter than what they used to be as she walked across the floor and down the stairs to eat breakfast with her mother before she began her studies for the day. Her now curly hair bounced like tiny springs being pushed and then released over and over again. As she reached the first floor, she began to notice that her breasts were much larger than they were before, and she had a curvier waist than the one she went to sleep with. She continued to notice tiny thing as she walked into the kitchen, where her mother was reading a book while she was magically cooking eggs on the stove. Violet looked up at her mom with wide eyes when all of the changes of her body began to take a toll on her mind.

"Mom," she said in a frightful voice. Alexandria's head slowly looked up from her book, her eyes looking bored at her daughter for a moment before they widened. "I think something is wrong with me."

"Merlin's beard," her mother whispered. "You look so different…You look like…You…"

"I don't know what's wrong, I swear. I didn't cast a spell and it didn't backfire," Violet told.

"No spell could do this, darling. I've never seen or read anything like this happening."

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to owl your father, and let's pray that he knows what's going on."

-Malfoy Manor-

"Where does she live?"

"I'm unsure."

"How old is she?"

"Fourteen or fifteen, I don't remember."

"How can you not remember her age?"

"Draco, I haven't even officially met her. What makes you think I can remember anything about her?"

"I need her."

"I know."

"Bring her to me."

"I can't, Draco."

"Do you wish to see me die without her!"

While the father and son were arguing with each other, Narcissa Malfoy looked at them from her luxurious chair. Her book was in her lap, the page she was reading from long forgotten as the information her husband told echoed in her mind. The mistress of the Dark Lord had his child? Guinevere Dyvouy had a daughter, and the father was Voldemort? Not only this, but her son was mated to her. This could spell disaster for the family. Narcissa cringed as she remembered the boasts her sister made when she heard Guinevere died in Azkaban. Voldemort would not be happy about not knowing he had an heir, and especially when he heard Bellatrix tattled on his favorite mistress and sent her to her death.

"She's so far away," Draco moaned.

"Can you tell where she's at?" Lucius asked.

"Where who is at?" A voice sounded from behind Narcissa's chair. The three blondes all turned to look at the black-haired woman in all of her shredded glamour. Speak of the devil, Narcissa thought as she closed her eyes with dread.

"My mate," Draco told in a pained voice.

"The boy is a veela? How interesting. Can't say I'm thoroughly surprised, though." Bellatrix sat on the arm of her sister's chair without a care in the world. "Does the little chit have a name?"

"Violet," Lucius told shortly, hoping to protect the girl just a little bit longer.

"Dyvouy." When Draco sighed the last name of his mate, Lucius felt the blood drain from his face.

"Dyvouy?" Bellatrix screeched loudly. "By Merlin, I was hoping to never hear that name ever again. Not after precious little Guinevere died...but, I suppose it isn't too bad. Her brother and his wife are purebloods, so she will be as well."

"Brother?" Narcissa questioned lowly.

"His name is James, George, something or other. Last time I heard, he worked for the Ministry." Narcissa looked at her husband before asking her son to go upstairs, her sister looking a bit confused as the fussy teenager huffed and walked up the stairs. "Why'd you send the brat upstairs?"

"We need to find her before Draco turns himself inside out," Narcissa told. "Lucius, could you please find out where her father lives? For our son?"

Lucius closed his eyes and shuddered, knowing that this journey would not end well. Breaking his promise to Guinevere couldn't get any worse.

"Of course, for our son."

"Well, if we're riding Ministry workers' houses, count me in," Bellatrix told gleefully.

Fate always had a way of proving Lucius Malfoy wrong, it seemed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I figured I would go ahead and update, but **_make sure you review_**! I add more chapters when more people review. Starting next chapter, I shall do shout outs!

Chapter Three: Once Lost, Now Found.

It was reaching mid-day when Violet decided to leave the security of her own home to visit her muggle friend. She wore a white, knee length dress that was made of lace. It made her look like a muggle fairy tale princess, Snow White, and she didn't know if she liked that thought. She put on a pair of gold flats and her favorite locket before walking outside. She wandered past the trees that hid her house, through the field that was next to it before she spotted the lanky form of Peter. His black hair shook as he lifted his arm into the air and waved, yelling her name as loud as he possibly could. She bit down on her bottom lip anxiously as she continued to approach him, watching as he dropped his arm and began to sprint towards her with a big grin on his face. Would he notice the changes to her appearance? Her question was answered when his speed slowed down as he came closer to her. Soon, he stood in front of her with wide green eyes.

"Woah, go through puberty all in one night, did you?" He asked, his Finnish accent coming out strong. His parents, also muggles, moved to England from Finland when Peter was just five years old. But the teenage boy still carried his accent proudly.

"No," Violet huffed. "I don't know what happened to me…"

"We smuggles call it puberty, love."

"It's not puberty! You're also called muggle, Peter."

"Like I will ever need to know the difference between a muggle and a smuggle," he protested, waving his hand about as he came to sit on the ground, Violet sitting next to him shortly after.

"Do I look bad, Peter?" Violet asked timidly. He looked at her with amused eyes before he chuckled at her amusedly.

"You wouldn't be asking me that question if you had given yourself a good look over," he replied. "You're beautiful, Violet. You always have been, but now you're just…stunning."

Violet gave her friend a small smile before letting her head rest on his shoulder and looking at the birds that flocked to the trees around them.

-Time After Time-

Lucius walked into the Ministry with as much regality as a king would, his walking stick clicking with his every step as he walked towards the Minster of Magic's office. He wore his best day robes and his long blond hair flowed down his back. His entire posture commanded authority, and it would have to if he was going to get the information he needed. Lucius proceeded to waltz into the Minister's office and give the secretary dazzling smile.

"Good day, Francis," he said warmly. The twenty year old girl blushed under his scrutinizing gaze before giggling.

"Good day, Mr. Malfoy. The Minister isn't in his office at the moment."

"Oh, Francis. I wasn't coming to talk to Mr. Fudge." The girl looked up at him with a confused expression.

"Then what is it that you're wanting?"

"In all honesty, I was hoping that you could possibly do me a favor," the blonde male told before he sat down on the edge of the secretary's desk. His grey eyes locked onto her brown eyes before he gave a small, seductive smirk that sent her stuttering, asking him what he needed. "You see, I need to speak with Joshua Dyvouy, but I have forgotten his address. It is of extreme importance that I get to him as soon as possible. Do you think you could help me, dear Francis?"

She stuttered for a moment before she nodded and went to try and find Dyvouy's address. As she left the room and went into the Minister's, he smirked. He may be married and have a son, but he'd be damned if he couldn't charm the pants off any girl like he had when he was young.

It's a Malfoy thing, he supposed.

-All My Loving-

Joshua Dyvouy looked at his wife with sad, sorrowed eyes as the discussed Violet's real mother. Guinevere had told Joshua that saving Violet's life meant saving another boy's, but he never thought that it would come down to this. Violet had inherited the family's veela trait, but it was so deluded that she had become the mate of the rare male veela.

"Guinevere warned me that something like this would happen, but I didn't know that it would actually happen," Joshua said as he looked down at his warm drink that his wife always made him when he returned home from work. "A veela's mate…"

"It can't be too bad, can it?" Alexandria asked. "A veela's mate is supposed to be one of the most loved and protected people in the entire world."

"I don't know. I've worked so hard to keep her safe, Alex. You know who her father is, and before Guinevere charmed that damned locket I got a good look at what Voldemort looked like," he spat. "She's looking less like her real mother and more like him. What are we going to do when I can no longer claim her as my daughter? When we have no resemblance to each other that people start to question everything?"

"We love her even more, Joshua."

The married couple gave each other small smiles before Alexandria reached over and softly squeezed her husband's hand in a comforting fashion. A loud knock was heard at the door, causing Alexandria to let go of Joshua's hand and go to open the door. The door was barely open an inch before a loud, female voice screeched a binding spell that had Alexandria wrapped in strong set of ropes in seconds. Joshua barely had enough time to pull out his wand before it was flying across the room and he found himself tied up as well. He looked up and his eyes widened as they met Bellatrix Lestrange's. Death eaters poured from behind her into his home.

"I do not like how many people you invited to retrieve her," the voice of Lucius Malfoy said.

"I didn't know that disarming them was this simple," came her reply. She smiled cruelly at Joshua. "Now, Dyvouy, how about you go ahead and tell me where your daughter is so that my sweet nephew can stop throwing his little fits."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I only got one review, but two people subscribed and taht made me happy. Can I get three reviews before the next update? :)

Chapter Four: Brought To Everyone's Attention.

"Peter! Peter!" Violet yelled as she watched her friend race away from her. By now the sun was setting in the field that they were in, and Peter had decided it was a good idea to take the flower necklace she had been making and run. "You're not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, my dear!" He laughed as he heard her huff. He ran a few more yards before turning around with a wide smirk on his face. She glared at him as she stopped up towards him. "Oh, come on. We were having fun."

"I wasn't," she told with a frown. Peter's smirk turned into a small smile as he lifted the necklace and placed it on her head, creating a small crown.

"It looks better as a tiara than a necklace." Peter then leaned down and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"You can be a real smartass, you know that, right?" Violet asked and he chuckled at her.

"It's why we're best friends," he said. Violet smiled and turned her eyes to the top of the trees. Her smile frowned as she noticed a large green skull in the middle of the air with a snake coming from it's mouth. Peter turned around and looked at the sinister object floating in the sky. "What the bloody hell is that?"

"Peter, run to your house and don't come out."

"What?"

"Go!"

Peter gave her one last look before he turned and began to run back to his house. Violet watched him until he was a tiny figure before she turned around and began to walk towards her own house with a heavy heart, not knowing what wass going to great her when she got there. She thought that Death Eaters attacked muggle-borns and blood-traitors? She sighed heavily before apparating her self into her house.

When she was greeted with the sight of her dining room, she looked around. No one was around her, but she heard voices coming from her sitting room. The door leading to the room was open, and she took quiet steps towards the door before bending down and crawling on her hands and knees. Violet noticed the five figures that loomed over her parents. One was a tall male with longe blonde hair, that stood away fromt he other four as if he didn't want anything to do with them. The most dominant figure out of the five was a woman with long, messy black hair. She stood in the middle, yelling things at her mother and father. As Violet got closer, she could tell that the woman was questioning the pair. The other three people wore hoods over heads and she couldn't tell why they were even there.

"Where is she?" the female asked. "I'm tired of asking you the same question. Where is your daughter!"

Violet's eyes widened at the woman's question before she brought her wand up to her chest as she hid underneath a table. She pointed her wand towards one of the hooded figures before whispering ploratus, and hoping that this would be a good enough distraction. The hooded figure began to cry, causing the black haired female to look at him.

"What's your problem?" she asked, and Violet took her chance.

"Norricto!" Violet shouted at one of the last two hooded figures. Skin formed over his mouth, so that he couldn't shout a spell back at her.

The other three turned to look at her, each one pulling out their wands. The man with the long blonde hair, however, backed away and lifted up is hands. Violet sounded a few more curses at the last hooded figure and the female before she felt her back hit the wall behind her.

"Bellatrix, that's her!"

"She shouldn't have fired at me!"

"You're going to be dead if Draco finds out."

She could tell that it was the black-haired woman and the blonde male that were talking, but she couldn't prperly see them with the stars dancing in her line of vision. When the veil began to clear, she noticed who she assumed was Bellatrix staring at her. Their noses were close together as she looked at Violet, telling her father that they looked nothing alike. Her eyes seemed to judge Violet as she looked at her up and down before her eyes landed on her locket.

"Now, where did you get that?" Bellatrix asked as she picked the locket up and tried to open it.

"I've had for as long as I could remember."

"Ah, and how old are you?"

"Fourteen." Violet didn't know why she was asking so many question about her locket, but she figured it couldn't be too bad if it kept her alive longer. Bellatrix looked at her for a few more moments before she began to laugh.

"No, it can't be. Haha, it would be damn near impossible." Bellatrix looked towards the blonde male and Violet's parents. "Am I right? There is no possible way she could be her daughter."

"It's possible," Joshua Dyvouy said in a sad tone. Violet looked at her father with confused eyes, and the blonde male looked down.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm not. Violet," her father said. "I'm not your father, and she is not your mother."

"What?" Violet asked.

"Your mother was Guinevere Dyvuoy, and she was my sister. Your father died before you were born, and she was taken into Azkaban and killed by a demetor's kiss. Before she was taken in, she asked me to care for you." Violet stared at the man that had been her father for the past fourteen years, taking in that he was now her uncle and that she was an orphan. "Your father gave that locket to your mother before he died, and she wanted you to keep it. You will be able to open it now that you know the truth."

Bellatrix rushed back to Violet, opening the locket with ease before staring at what was inside.

"Lucius, you might want to call him to your home...he'll be very interested in this," Bellatrix said lowly. "Well, my dear, you're going to have a very eventful day. You're going to meet your father and your mate."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/n: Very excited for this update, and hoping I get lots of reviews! Next chapter will be dedicated to everyone who does review!**_

Chapter Five: Hide and Seek

The wound on Violet's heart was still fresh as she walked out of her home. She didn't dare glance back to see if Joshua and Alexandria Dyvouy were looking back. Bellatrix told Lucius that she would take care of Violet's belongings if he would take her to Malfoy Manor. Lucius didn't speak a word as Violet shuddered quietly at the sound of the crazy woman shouting obliviate, he just pressed a hand onto her lower back to keep her walking. The wind was cold on her exposed skin and she fought hard to keep Lucius from drifting towards Peter's house. As much as it hurt to leave, she couldn't stand living in a house where she didn't even know who she was anymore. A dead mother and father and a life built on lies was not something that Violet wanted to stick around with. So when Mr. Malfoy offered her a place in his house, she accepted. She looked up at him curiously when she noticed that they were not apparating quite yet. He looked down at her and gave a slight, nervous smile.

"I promise that everything will be all right. My family and I will care for you in every way possible," Lucius told.

"Bellatrix said something about a mate," Violet said after a short moment's pause. "What did she mean?"

"It is quite a long story, my dear. Tell me…Do you know anything about veelas?"

"I know that they are attractive females with powerful magic abilities, and that they can sometimes turn into harpies."

"What of male veelas?"

"I didn't know that there were any in existence, sir."

"There are a handful of them, but they are real. My son is one of them," Lucius told as he used his cane to push a few sticks away. "They're highly powerful and protective of their loved ones. They are like the female veela in most cases, except that the fact that female veelas do not have mates. This is where you come in, my dear."

"I thought you were taking me to see my father," Violet told.

"That is why you're coming with us instead of me calmly discussing this with you with your…used to be parents. A veela's mate is very special, Violet. They're almost just as powerful and they are very happy when they are around their mates."

"I'm your son's mate, correct?"

"Yes, my dear. I promise that you will be well provided for throughout your stay at our home, and that I will contact your father in the morning once you've settled into your room," Lucius told as he watched her fidget in front of him. Her hand was grasping the necklace around her neck before her thumb absentmindedly pushed the lock open. She looked down with surprise at the locket.

In the picture was a man with dark brown hair and dark eyes, his cheekbones were well defined and his skin was pale. He wore expensive looking robes and he had an air of regality to him. His eyes watched as Violet studied him carefully with squinted eyes before she showed Lucius the picture.

"Is this him?" She asked.

"Yes, in a way…He's changed a lot since this portrait was taken, though," Lucius answered. "Are you ready to go to my home?"

With a firm nod, she grasped Lucius' arm before the tug of apparating was felt across her body. This lasted a few moments before she felt cold tile underneath her feel. Violet slowly opened her eyes and looked at the grand staircase with velvet green rug covering it. Everything was green and silver, with some white accents here and there. Above their head was a large chandelier that gave the room a sense of nobility as diamonds sparkled across the room.

"What do you think?" Lucius asked.

"It's remarkably clean," Violet answered as she continued to look around as he chuckled.

"Yes, I wouldn't have it any other way," another voice called from the top of the stairway.

Two people stood at the top, one older woman and a boy her age. The woman had black and white hair that was pulled back into a high, aristocratic bun at the top of her head, her bangs covering her forehead. She wore a dark skirt and a white poet's shirt with ruffles at the front of the collar. Her pointed chin was held high and she had a large, but beautiful wedding and engagement ring on her left hand. She must have been Lucius's wife. The boy didn't seem as calm as the woman, his eyes dancing across her face and she noticed how tense he was. He had perfectly groomed white-blonde hair that was kept away from his pretty blue eyes. Violet gave a quick glance to Lucius, his wife, and then the boy who was still approaching her. He must have been their son.

"Narcissa, this is Violet." The woman gave a warm smile to her before placing both hands on her cheeks as she examined Violet.

"My goodness, you look just like your mother," she said.

"You knew her?" Violet asked timidly and Narcissa dropped her hands from her cheeks.

"I knew her for quite some time, yes. She was always very beautiful, just like you," she told. Narcissa looked towards her son, who was nearly shaking with nervousness and excitement because he was so close to Violet. "This is my son, Draco."

"I've heard so much about you," Violet said as she stretched out her right hand. Draco took is softly before bending at the waist and placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

"I am very pleased to finally meet you. You are far more beautiful that I could have ever imagined," he told as he stood up straight. His thumb ran across her hand once before he let it go, breathing in deeply and she watched as his muscles relax visibly.

"Draco, don't scare the poor girl. She's had a hard day and is probably very tired," Narcissa scolded softly.

"I can take her to her room," he offered before looking at Violet. "If it would make you happy."

"I would very much like to go to my room. I am very tired," she agreed. Draco nearly beamed at her before he offered her his elbow. She took it carefully before Draco led her up the stairs, his head now held high and she felt waves of soft warmth coming from him.

Was he doing this? She wondered if it was possible to produce hormones so powerful that it would affect others. Violet felt as if she had consumed massive amounts of sugar. She fought to not smile or giggle at some of the silliest things. Draco looked down at her, obviously feeling the same way.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"I feel…elated for some odd reason," she told and he grinned.

"I'm sorry, that is partially my fault. I am very content to have you near me, and my aura is leaking into your own," he told. "It's very common for my kind to not even know if they're doing it. Do you know anything about veelas?"

"Only the females," she told.

"Perhaps tomorrow, I can inform you about what we are." He seemed hopeful as he looked down at her. They had stopped at a large, white door for quite some time.

"I would like that." Draco grinned at Violet before opening the door in front of them to reveal another stainless room, but everything was white and made of fine lace.

"This is your room, for now. My room is right across the hall if you need anything, and I don't care how late it is. If you need me, I'll be there," he told. She gave a small smile before nervously giving him a small hug. She felt Draco inhale deeply as he placed his head on top of her own before she moved away from him.

"I'll remember that, thank you," she said. Draco bowed his head before he walked out of the room, softly closing the door behind him. She felt the wave of elation leave once she did and she fought back tears. The day had been long and depressing. Without another thought, she lied down on the bed and fell asleep instantly.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Now we're getting to the juicy part of our story! Much love to MasaJeevas and xXMizz Alec VolturiXx for reviewing!

Chapter Six: Mates

Violet's mind didn't remember the fact that she had left her parent's house and moved in with the Malfoy's yesterday. So when she had risen from her peaceful sleep, she was very startled to find herself in a different bed than what she was used to. She gasped as she sat up straight in the bed and looked around the room. The room was a beautiful blue color since the sun had not come up yet, but they sky was fading to a beautiful baby blue color. Violet finally realized where she was when she noticed her locket sitting on the night stand next to her bed and sighed. She plopped back down onto her pillows and looked around the plain room. She didn't know if she was able to leave the room or if she had to wait for someone to escort her around the house. She wanted to know if Bellatrix had finally brought her clothes to the manor.

With a heavy sigh, she pushed herself out of the bed and walked towards the dresser to look through it. Violet was disappointed when she found clothes that were too big for her to wear and she wasn't very good at transfiguration. She pulled on a pair of black pajama pants and a tank top, putting her clothes from yesterday to the side. She then walked towards the door, hoping to find someone who can help her find more decent clothes to wear. When she opened it, she was shocked to hear the sound of someone shuffling around in Draco's room. Loud clattering and banging sounds were heard before the door opened and Violet gasped. Draco was at the door with his blonde hair tousled, his toned chest bare, and a pair of dark green pajama pants at his hips with his silver boxers peeking from them. Violet blushed as she looked at the muscles of his stomach before looking down at the ground.

"Hi," she whispered. "Were you already up?"

"I woke up when I heard you open the door, I noticed your scent coming closer to my room," he told as she felt his eyes scan up and down her body. "Where did you find those?"

"They were in the dresser, but I couldn't find anything else to wear." Violet looked up at Draco to see him studying her face.

"You look cold. Would you like one of my shirts to wear over that?" He asked and she nodded timidly. He opened the door to his room so that she could come in, and she walked quickly through the door before he shut it behind him.

As he walked to his dresser, she noticed how clean his room was despite him being a male. Everything was neatly organized and put in places that could be easily accessed. He had a large, four poster bed with black curtains winding around it. The bed sheets were black and silver, matching the curtains that were drawn back from the window. The carpet was white and soft as she walked across it. The room fit how aristocratic the Malfoy's seemed to be and she was a bit intimidated.

"Is everything all right?" he asked as he looked through his clothes. He picked up a white t-shirt from his dresser and stood next to her.

"Yes," she answered. "I'm just looking around. You have a very nice room, Draco."

"Thank you," he purred as he looked down at her. "I, um, found this shirt if you'd like to wear it."

Draco held the shirt out to her and she took it from him with a small thank you, her hand lightly touching his. She pulled the shirt over her head and inhaled the nice scent that came with it. She noticed that Draco's aura was spilling into her aura again. She felt happy for no particular reason and Violet looked at him with a confused expression.

"It pleases my veela side for you to be wearing something that carries my scent," he told.

"Veelas are more complex than what I originally thought," she said.

"I promised you that I would tell you all I know about veelas last night. We could start now, if you would like," he offered and she nodded. He indicated that he would like her to sit on the bed and she complied before he sat down in front of her. "What would you like me to start with?"

"What does it mean that I'm your mate? I don't quite understand."

"Male veelas are the only type of veela that actually have a mate. No one knows why, it just happens and it will usually happen with someone who has a certain amount of veela blood in them. You being my mate means that we're basically soul mates. I will have no other girlfriend now that I have found you and I will love you only when you're ready for me to. When I'm around you, I will be significantly different than I am without you. I will be very protective over you because I'm designed to and I will give you the best I can possibly give you. You have a scent on you that will help me find you, so you'll never be lost for too long," he told.

"But what if I decide I want to be with someone else?" She asked and her eyes widened as his heart seemed to break at her question. "Not that I will, but I'm just wondering."

"Naturally, I will chase him off as much as I can. But if you decide to be with another man, you can. But it will physically drive me to suicide and I will most likely kill myself," he said. "My veela side will believe that it wasn't good enough for you and it will drive it insane if it sees you with another person. You see, my veela already loves you despite not knowing you."

"Oh, that's…a bit of pressure," Violet responded.

"It's not meant to be in anyway, it's just who I am now."

"So, this whole thing is basically worked out already?"

"There are certain stages that we have yet to go through, so not exactly. The first stage is you accepting me, the second is for me to court you, the third to mark you so other males will know that you're mine, the fourth is marriage which is followed by…the wedding night," Draco told.

"How do I accept you?"

"There has never been defined way to accept a veela. I've read many cases of it being by a kiss, but some just suddenly feel accepted by their mate and they go on through the rest of the stages. When it comes to courting, I will take you out on as many dates as I can and I will shower you with affections if you so desire."

"And the marking me thing?"

"It will be a bit uncomfortable, but it will allow me to know you better than I would have before. But you should know that when I mark you, there will be no going back for me. If you were to choose another after I have claimed you as my mate officially, I will die a slow and agonizing death."

"No pressure," Violet mumbled softly to herself.

"Being a veela gives me heightened senses," Draco told. "That includes hearing, my dear."

"I did not mean to hurt your feelings," she replied in a soft tone as she looked down at her hands that were gracefully placed in her lap. Pale fingers lifted her chin up and she was met with the soft gaze of Draco's eyes.

"As long as I'm alive, you will look down for no one," he said.

Violet watched as she saw her reflection in his eyes and how soft his hands were against her face. She failed to hear the sound of Draco's door opening and his mother walking through with a warm smile on her face.

"Ah, how lovely. It is nice to see that you two are talking and getting close to each other," she told as the smile on her face remained.

"Is there a reason you interrupted us, mother?" Draco asked.

"Yes. I wanted to inform Violet that her father is here to see her and that we need to get her dressed as soon as possible."


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Happy upcoming Thanksgiving! If you're not a fan of my facebook fan page, then you haven't seen the amazing message I sent out! I'm going to try to update every story I have and have over 2k words on each chapter.

Much love to babygurl1944 and xXMizz Alec VolturiXx for their much appreciated reviews!

Chapter Seven: Revelations

Narcissa had hurriedly pushed Violet out of Draco's room and into the room she slept in last night. She looked back into his room to see him staring at her with protective eyes before he closed his own door. Narcissa seemed to shake as she looked through the now filled dresser drawers. She shuffled through the piles of clothes and Violet noticed that her eyes were read and her cheeks were puffy. Her blonde hair was a mess and she seemed like she was about to start crying, if she hadn't already. Violet watched as she picked up a simple black dress that would contrast Violet's pale skin.

"I think you would look very nice if you wore this, dear," she told as she handed her the dress. Violet looked up at Narcissa with worried eyes and tilted her head.

"Is there something wrong, Mrs. Malfoy?" she asked.

"It's not the time for that, my dear," she said with a thin, sad smile. "What matters is that your father is waiting for you downstairs. I've known him for quite some time and he gets very impatient. Hurry and get dressed and Draco will take you downstairs."

Narcissa quickly left the room without another word and Violet bit her lip before sliding off Draco's shirt and placing it neatly on her bed, planning on wearing in tonight with a pair of pajama pants. She sighed heavily as she left the fabric glide onto her skin before she grabbed her locket and put it around her neck. She ran her pale fingers through the tangles of her hair, grimacing as her hair was lightly pulled. Once she was satisfied with her hair, she found a pair of black ballet flats and slid them onto her feet. Violet looked up when she heard two short knocks at her door and gave a small smile to a well-dressed Draco. His hair was slicked back, his black clothes were unwrinkled, and his jaw was clenched. The Malfoys seemed like they were suddenly on edge and she was unsure of what to do about it. Draco offered her his elbow and she took it wordlessly before he led her out of the room. She began to feel nervous as they moved through the hallways, the pictures turning to look at them. The thought of her father being so close made her nervous, and Violet couldn't help but begin to shake. Draco looked down at her with a concerned expression.

"I'm just nervous," she said.

"You have every right to be nervous," he replied.

"Have you met him before?"

"Yes."

"What is he like?" Violet asked. She watched as Draco fell silent, the wheels in his mind turning.

"He's hard to describe," was his final answer as they began to go down the large stairway. Violet looked at the bottom of the stairs to see a tall, pale bald man talking to Narcissa in a hushed tone. Narcissa looked desperate and Violet felt Draco tense up. The man slowly turned when he saw Narcissa look up. Violet tried not to look at the man with wide eyes. His face looked like a carbon copy of a snake's. Instead of a nose, he had two slits that enabled him to breathe. She fought the urge to touch her nose as she continued to gaze at him as Draco helped her descend down the stairs. Her other hand went to grasp the locket and she held her breathe as she stood in front of him.

"Is this who you wanted me to meet, Narcissa?" he asked as he looked down at her.

"Yes, my lord."

"And who is she, exactly?" He asked and Violet noticed how raspy his voice sounded.

"My name is Violet Dyvouy," she whispered.

"Dyvouy? That name is very familiar to me, my dear. You also look like someone that I used to know," he told. Violet felt one of his cold fingers slide underneath her chin and lift it up so that he could get a better look at her face. "Do you know someone by the name of Guinevere Dyvouy?"

"I was told that was the name of my mother, sir. She died shortly after I was born, from what I am told."

"And your father? What of him?"

"I was told that he died before I was born, but that he is somehow still alive. I was hoping that you could help me with that." Violet looked down at her locket and opened it, peering at the dark haired man before showing it to the snake-like one before her. She watched as he inhaled deeply as he looked at the portrait. "Do you know him?"

"I know him very well. I gave this locket to Guinevere many years ago," he told as he took his hand away from her chin. "I was much younger than."

Violet looked up and forced herself not to touch her nose once again. This man, if he even was one, was her father? She looked up at him with wide eyes and realized that despite the snake-like appearance, his eyes were still the same as they were in the portrait. She began to notice that she had his hair color, his lips, and his skin color. There was no doubt that this man before her was her actual father, and she suppressed the urge to hug him. He didn't seem like the hugging type.

"Despite everything, the Malfoys seem to be the lucky ones," he said as he looked up towards Draco. "How fortunate you are to have found your mate in what appears to be my daughter. Violet, my dear, my name is Lord Voldemort. What was the full name that your mother had given you?"

"Violet Merope Dyvouy, sir." Her father seemed pleased by her name. He raised his hand and waved it in the air, dismissing both Malfoys from the room. Draco gave Violet one last concerned look before he left the room with his mother.

"Violet, it appears that you are my heir," he told as he began to walk across the room.

"Were you married to my mother?" Violet asked.

"No, we were not. But she was one of my favorite followers. You look a lot like her, but you have my coloring. It is quite a relief to find out that I have an heir," he told in a cool tone as she followed behind him.

"Are we royalty or something?"

"You could say that we are. _We are descendants of Salazaar Slytherin, my dear."_

"_Who?" She asked and he looked back at her with a hard expression._

"_My dear, he was one of the greatest wizards the world has ever seen. He was one of the four founders that created Hogwarts. You have heard of that, correct?" he asked._

"_I got a letter saying that I was accepted when I was eleven, but my aunt and uncle decided to home school me instead."_

"_As much as I despise that school now, I think it is best that you attend with your new…boyfriend. He is tasked with an important mission after his father failed me," he told. "Now Lucius is paying the price in Azkaban."_

"_What?" she whispered._

"_Indeed, my dear. But I wish for you to help young Draco with the task I have given him, which is to get rid of one of my biggest enemies. You will go with him to Hogwarts. No doubt your appearance will cause that man to panic a bit since you look so much like me when I was younger," he told. "But I advise you to be careful to whom you are kind to. Gryffindors will only help you fail, and there is one in particular that I better not hear that you made friends with him."_

"_Who is it?"_

"_Harry Potter."_

Harry woke up as the pain of his scar tripled. Something important had just happened to Voldemort, but Harry couldn't tell exactly what happened. Someone was coming to Hogwarts with Draco Malfoy, of that much Harry was sure. But who was it? He could only hear the soft voice that seemed so submissive to whatever Voldemort was saying so he could only assume that this person was a young, female Death Eater. Harry knew that he didn't have much time left since summer was almost over and it was almost time to go back to school. He had to talk to Dumbledore and soon.

-YSMS-

Violet shuffled back up to her room after a long discussion with her father as her mind reeled at all the information she had been given through the past twenty-four hours. She looked up in time to see Draco walking towards her and she gave a small smile.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she answered. "I learned that I will be going to school with you. Father wishes for me to help you in any way I possibly can."

"You're coming to Hogwarts with me?" Draco asked as a smile spread across his pale face with a few strands of hair falling in front of his eyes.

"Yes."

He leaned down and gave her forehead a passionate kiss, his hands going into her hair. She gave small giggle as he pulled back and looked at her. Violet felt a sudden feeling in her chest that made her heart swell with what could only be describe as joy before it felt like it burst into tiny little stars. She let out a long exhale as she looked up at Draco.

"You have accepted me," he told breathlessly, the feeling obviously being mutual.

"It appears that I have," she said before she wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him tightly. "It's nice to know that I have someone who is here for me right now."

"I wouldn't ever leave you. I don't care that he's your father, Violet because you're my mate." Draco leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Why now did you decide to accept me?"

"I don't know, really. I just did and I don't mind it at all," she said softly. "What happens now?"

"Well, it appears that we need to get you ready to go to Hogwarts. We'll need to get you robes, books, and maybe your own owl."

"After that?"

"I court you and spoil you until the end of our days," he said with bit of humor in his voice. "I look forward to it."


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: I sincerely apologize for not updating this story! I got so caught up in my Twilight story that I've been writing! Check it out, I think it's pretty good if I do say so myself. Much love to TheaGray, newtb00, and xXMizz Alec VolturiXx for their reviews! I would like to say I do not own the Tale of Beedle the Bard or the Tale of the Three Brothers. I've inserted it into this story to give a little insight as to why Violet's name was changed to Cadmus.

Chapter Eight

Violet was amazed. Her life that had dramatically changed in the past few weeks was even more amazing when she had finally got to go to Diagon Alley. All of the shops and things flying in and out of them left her in awe. Despite the numerous amounts of people, some stopping to stare and her and Draco, she managed to go into a few shops to get her school supplies. _School._ The word was new and exciting to her, even. The fact that she got to pick out books, get school robes, and even got to pick out her very own owl made her ecstatic. Draco stayed with her the entire day, not bothering to get his own sixth year supplies as he watched her with a small smile. But he helped her name her owl, Damien, and carried the large amount of supplies she had already found. As they continued to walk down the street, Damien hooted politely and Violet looked down at him before looking up at Draco.

"I don't like that you're carrying all of that stuff," she told. Their chests were close which gave her the opportunity to whisper amongst the large crowd.

"You know I can carry all of it." Oh, did she. She had taken in a habit to crawling into Draco's bed in the middle of the night. If she didn't, her body would be restless and she wouldn't be able to sleep.

"You could apparate home for a moment," she offered as she looked at the **Flourish and Blotts** sign above them.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for me to leave you," he told sternly and she bit her bottom lip.

"I just have to get a few books and we can go anywhere you like afterwards," Violet said. "But I want you to go put those up."

"Anywhere?" Draco asked with a small smirk and she nodded. He looked around for a moment before giving one, firm nod before he kissed her forehead softly. She gave him and bright smile before turning around and skipping into the bookstore.

The bookstore was just as amazing as the streets of the alley. It was warm and smelt like warm butterbeer. The place was covered in books and had two stairways that lead to a second floor where more books could be seen from Violet's place in the doorway. She looked back at her list before heading towards a shelf, feeling like a child in a candy shop. Within seconds, she had already found her books, _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5)_ and _Defensive Magical Theory_, and was happily walking towards the counter to buy her books. She stopped for a moment to search for a book about veelas and after some time she found a title that she seemed interested in, _The Male Veela: What to Expect. _Violet was too busy inspecting the books to see that she was walking right towards another person. The girl had brown hair and brown eyes, and both looked a bit untamable. But her skin was a lovely pale color and she was quite pretty.

"I'm so sorry," Violet apologized as she helped pick up the large amounts of books the girl had in her arms before the fall.

"It's not your fault," the brunette replied softly as she too helped pick up the books Violet had caused to fly all over the place. The girl picked up one of Violet's books and inspected it before giving it to her with a small smile. "You're a fifth year at Hogwarts?"

"I guess, this is my first year to attend. I used to be home schooled before that," Violet explained.

"I didn't think that you looked familiar. Are fifth years learning about veelas?" she asked as she handed Violet her book that she got just a few moments ago.

"No, I just find the subject interesting," Violet told before the pair stood up as the rounded up their belongings.

"I'm Hermione Granger, sixth year Gryffindor," she told as she stuck her hand out.

"Violet Cadmus," Violet answered. Her father and the Malfoys changed her last name so that there wouldn't be any suspicion as to who she was. Dyvouy was the name of her uncle who knew nothing about her anymore, and Riddle was all too familiar to the staff at Hogwarts. Cadmus was apparently a name that was well known in the family.

"Cadmus…Isn't that the name of one of the three brothers?" The brunette asked and Violet shrugged.

"I've never read it," Violet told with a shrug. She was about to add onto that, but the sound of familiar footsteps and a warm feeling in her body made her turn her head to see Draco walking towards her. The warm feeling disappeared and she suddenly felt cold and she started to shiver. Draco was not happy.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked as he looked down at her. He didn't sound angry but he was extremely agitated at something. He grabbed her waist and brought it to him before he looked at Hermione with a glare. "What did you do to her, Granger?"

"What's it to you, Malfoy?" Hermione growled back.

"It's everything when it comes to my girlfriend," he told as he got a bit closer as if to intimidate her. He pulled a little bit more on Violet and began to move towards the register, leaving the girl alone as Violet looked back at her with a sad smile. "Filthy little mudblood."

A boy with black hair approached Hermione as the couple paid for Violet's books and left the store. His hair was in a bit of a mess and a pair of green eyes stuck out behind round glasses. Above the glasses was a rather unusual car in the shape of a lightning bolt and it was tingling oddly. Not in the usual way it would, but as if something that had caused it to feel as if his forehead had fallen asleep. He tapped her on the shoulder as he watched the couple retreat from the shop and Hermione turned around, looking as if she had just rolled her eyes.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Malfoy and his new girlfriend. There's something off about him though, he's a lot more…"

"Territorial?" the boy suggested and Hermione nodded.

"He might just be upset because his father is in Azkaban. He didn't insult me half of much when he noticed she was talking to me like he would when he was with Pansy," she told. "Harry, what's the matter? You looked worried."

"What was her name?"

"Violet Cadmus."

Not Riddle or Gaunt, Harry thought, which put him a bit at ease. Perhaps this girl was just charmed by Malfoy as so many other girls had. Maybe the dream he had was, hopefully, just a dream.

-Y-

The ride to Hogwarts was simple. Violet and Draco shared a compartment alone together, with him scaring off any potential friends Violet could have made. It didn't matter too much because Violet felt herself falling asleep. When she woke up, he was gone and she figured it was to talk to friends that he had mentioned to her earlier. She sighed contenetedly before leaning down and picking up two books: _The Male Veela: What to Expect_ and _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. When Hermione mentioned her new last name being in a children's story, she got curious. So, she asked her father if he had a copy of the book. He looked at her with a haunting gaze before he gave a firm nod.

"_**It's about time you learn about one of our ancestors. The others will come in time, my dear."**_

She shook her head slightly, as if to be rid of his chilling voice before she opened her book. She loved her father and was extremely happy to have found him, but he seemed so dangerous. She had to flip a few more pages before she finally made it. The Tale of the Three Brothers. Violet bit her lip before she began reading, noticing slight ink marks on the pages and writings on the side.

"_There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across.. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. _

_And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him._

_So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother. _

_Then the __**second brother**__, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead._

_And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility._

_Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts. In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination. _

_The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible. _

_That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The theif took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat. _

_And so Death took the first brother for his own._

_Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him. _

_Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her. _

_And so Death took the second brother for his own__. _

_But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life."_

Violet was confused as to the underlined parts of the story before she flipped the page. "Second brother-Cadmus Perevell," was written on the black page and she tilted her head. The name, the writing continued, was the brother who earned the resurrection stone and would later become a descendant of her father. She understood what Hermione meant now that she had read the tale, and was actually delighted by it. Her uncle and aunt didn't like to read such stories to her. But she pushed her child silliness away and turned to her other book. She made sure Draco didn't see it so she wouldn't hurt his feelings and she got the idea that she wouldn't be able to read it any other time if she didn't read it now. She opened it and read the table of contents before she turned to chapter one.

"The male veela is such a rare species that it is hard to track one down in order to observe them. It is even harder because they are so busy tending to their mate, that you can never get a good answer out of them unless the mate demands it. But in many cases, the mate will become just as dependent on the veela as the veela on the mate. So, it is truly impossible to understand this creature.

The word creature is often given to something that is dangerous and ugly. The veela may be dangerous, but it is in no way shape or form ugly when it's in it's normal form. More than often, a veela has blond hair and a blue or green eye color. The skin will be pale and tough. It's strength is both physical and mental. Most male veelas are very good wizards and are physically strong so that they are better able to protect their mate and family. They can resemble angels in many ways and are much like their female sisters in veelahood. Beautiful, hypnotic, powerful. But they do not necessarily have to have a beautiful voice and they don't have to be particularly good at dancing like female veelas. But they are truly seductive and more women will fall for them as time goes on. Witches and muggle women will do anything to catch a male veela's attention, especially if they have not found their mate yet. But if they have, you better watch out.

A veela's mate will be the most protected and spoiled thing you can find in a person. But being spoiled is not intentional, and is often only accepted so that their veela will be happy. Veelas only have two moods around their mate: happy and sad. More than likely, they will be happy and everyone around them will be able to feel it. The feeling as if eating too much chocolate will come over the mate and an aura of postiveness will connect with everyone else when a veelas is with his mate. But if the mate is upset with the veela, then the veela will go into a deep, loathing self-hatred and attempt anything to make the mate happy again. It is very rare for a veela to be angry at his mate, but he will be angry with outside forces. If you were to harm a mate, you would be in deep trouble.

This is the side of the veela that can be quite terrifying. The once gorgeous creature will turn into something terrible and frightening so that he may scare off others. It is known for a veela to kill someone who has hurt their mate. Their skin will go pale, their eyes completely black, their veins will be blood red under their paper skin, and their fingernails will grow and turn as sharp as knives."

Violet closed the book. She didn't want to imagine Draco or what would cause him to become this way. She put both books away just before he walked back into the compartment with a warm smile on his face and her heart felt elated. She smiled up at him as he sat down next to her before leaning over and kissing her forehead. Draco then pulled out a chocolate frog box from one of the pockets on his robe and offered it to her. When they had left the books store the other day, he had taken her to a little shop that sold all kinds of sweets. Chocolate frogs were something she became particulary fond of and had already collected six cards: Circe, Xavier Rastrick, Queen Maeve, Heathcote Barbary, Merlin, Armando Dippet, and a few others that were the same as the others. Violet opened the box and quickly grasped the frog in her hand so that it wouldn't get away before looking at the card.

"**Salazaar Slytherin**-_Co-Founder of Hogwarts. Inventor and builder of the Chamber of Secrets. Gave his name to one of the four houses. Was one of the first recorded Parselmouths, an accomplished Legilimens, and a notorious champion of pureblood supremacy."_

"How convenient," Draco muttered as he tore off a piece of the frog's leg and popped it into his mouth.

"What do you mean?" Violet asked.

"From what I hear, you and your father are descendants of Slytherin. It's the house he's hoping to see you in," he said.

"If we're related to him, then why is my last name Cadmus?"

"It would be very suspicious of you to turn up bearing your father's or Slytherin's name. Cadmus was a brother that got a stone that brought people back to life. Your father thought very highly of your mother and you brought her back to life by being found," he told. "It's probably the most visible sentiment you'll get out of him, though."

"That's okay," she replied quietly. "What house do you want me to be in?"

"Slytherin, of course. But since we are veela and mate, it does not really matter. The headmaster has to room us together so that I will not drive myself crazy trying to get close to you."

-Y-

Slytherin. The word seemed to restrain her. Her father and Draco expected her to be in it. She stood in front of bunch of "first-years" and tried to ignore the looks that were given to her. She felt the gaze of Draco from his spot at his house's table. The older woman with the pointed hat looked at her with something in her eyes that made Violet question if she knew her real identity. But she didn't let her mask of the nervous student go away, partly because it wasn't a mask. Her name was the first one called because she was an older student and she walked up to the stool as gracefully as she could. She sat down and felt the hat being put onto her head. It shifted and she fought to not gasp out loud. The hat chuckled at her reaction.

"Ah, you're a very smart, young girl, aren't you? Your wit and intelligence would surpass anyone in Ravenclaw and you would fit in greatly there," the hat said. Violet began to get nervous. That's not Slytherin. "But I cannot look the bravery that would be praised if you were to be put in Gryffindor or the kindness that would have you welcomed in the Hufflepuff household."

Tick-tock.

Tick-tock.

Tick-tock.

"But there is an overwhelming amount of ambition, determination, and resourcefulness that comes from your bloodline that cannot be ignored. You would be perfect in all of the houses, but I think I've decided which one you would fit in best.."

Which one, she thought. Which one?

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

"SLYTHERIN!"


End file.
